


Mysterious woman is.... a good vampire? Or... just evil?

by Vampirelady93



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Battle, Drinking, F/M, Horror, Human/Vampire Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, Scars, Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirelady93/pseuds/Vampirelady93
Summary: Mysterious woman is something strong aura inside herself, or just originally woman? Kanda thought that was so evil presence feel like... a truth death in everywhere front of himself when he senses that presence a while ago before he was there last time from Edo in Japan.  Or He'd heard it from some legendary story about a mysterious woman in many everywhere towns after every same story for been many years where that woman been like that before? Or she is just a ghost or spirit? He don't understand about some rumors been just a fake on just one days, he'd been stuck in his missions for what kind of mysterious because he's with some General Cross Marian been drunken man he'd hated it when he was about 11 years old before he's just become Exorcist right now!
Relationships: Kanda Yuu & Lavi, Kanda Yuu/Original Female Character(s)





	Mysterious woman is.... a good vampire? Or... just evil?

Some once time ago when little boy called Kanda Yu lost his life of hometown and people he knew it was just dead.... after he moved to The Black Order as he don't want to do it anymore because he don't understand about everything of his friend did or something like that... He'd never do be friend with someone again he promised it for right now. He'd been stressed out and calmer down same times when he'd been tired to listen about new Exorcist been there in the Lobby rooms, but he don't want it... 

He walk to the ways about few upstairs to his rooms he just wanted quiet time, but... new Chief Officer, Komui Lee look new person about worry type and smarter mind he can do it when he just met General Marian he don't understand yet it, he had hard time to give some missions to Kanda and Marian same missions for four weeks to find some story of mysterious woman in seven towns saw same woman?

Kanda blinked it as look at the new Chief "Mysterious woman? she'd been same woman in seven towns for five days in one times? "   
  
Marian raised his eyebrows in confused a bit as not understand it, but remember that story "You mean a spirit woman in alive somebody?"  
  
The new chief shake his head and watched at them "No. That wasn't really a spirit or ghost, something... I'd read something from my hometown when I'd heard it, like she's been alive so much. No one know about that mysterious woman in many towns where she'd been adventure in her life about something she'd been looking for a murder clue. Or maybe she'll be enemy of The Earl. "  
  
Kanda and Marian surprised a bit same time as didn't know about something like that but they nodded it "I think we'd get better to find some that woman, but We didn't know what some woman look like."  
  
Komui closed his eyes and sighed a bit, shrugged little hard "No one know what look like and no record of woman look like, but I think.... like a disappear woman." 

Kanda gulped hard a bit as look down at the missions without unknown photos 'Like this woman... Maybe I'll try do it.' he thinking about his mind in thought it as nodded at Komui. 

Marian look happily but fears of smiles "I didn't wait it to find that woman I can do it! Let's go, boy!" 

After a while later as they just get out of the ships to american in first time look like a much forest than they thought it, but they don't have a choice to find some town where they talk about same woman in Virginia.

Marian wearing his different clothing look normal and walk to the casino, checking somewhere to find the mysterious woman in many times to check same stores and hotels, people talking about something.... But, Kanda didn't doing that as just sitting on the seat and bored, let Marian do it for his greedy about mysterious woman he thought it about sexy woman look perfectly fit in his arms, sighed it. "Stupid pervert... He didn't know what she look like it. What's kind of woman what we looking?"   
  
Some woman blinked a bit in confused "What do you mean you'd been looking for a mysterious woman been looking for a murder clue before she was story?"  
  
He sweatdropped a bit but nodded "Yes. Do you know about something of that woman, we didn't understand about very so much like that. "  
  
She chuckled a bit "Let me guess, you're from the trip, right?" he nodded it "Very Well... Let me tell you about story. "  
  
Kanda look at the woman and listen carefully about story... she talked about that story "That mysterious woman wasn't a spirit or a ghost without body... like a cold bodies in alive look very beautifully like an angel or maybe fallen angel in both side she didn't care what she look like, she'd been good woman who care about everything what she do it to help some people believed in her, but people didn't believe her was so monster for not been there to them broken promise what she did wrong or something done she think it... We know what kind of monster woman look like because she is real dead for been nine hundred years ago where she'd been alive in her bodies been cold for find some happened to the mansion was accident fire by unknown as she lost her husband and newborn baby in late night when she was at the meeting before she was trapped in the room of meeting as she didn't know who is someone did or something happened. she'd been escaped many times from the towns for every single day because some people been looking for that woman. No one know where is her or when she'll visit every one times for many days."   
  
  
He look surprised more than before as hard understand it "...... That is really weird story, Why that idiot people went to capture dead spirit woman for long times? I didn't understand mean that..."  
  
She chuckled a bit "I know. That is true story of happened in every event where that woman's hometown was memories she cared it as we cared more than her sad memories when we'll say 'Welcome home' to her sometimes make her feel like safe after she'll be leaving sometime when some people find her again and again. "  
  
He blinked hard in many times "Uhh... Please tell me, that woman is really something than human?"   
  
She laughed a bit "Yes. Like more immortal than everything as she's sweet angel of Kindness. "  
  
Kanda stand up and slammed on table, shouted little loud "Tell me what is her name and look like?!"   
  
The woman smiled as closed her eyes "her name is... "

The Mysterious woman pulled her hoodie down as her brown-light like a golden hair long come out of rose petals and her eyes slowly opened about her bright red eyes with yellow like a werecat eyes, but look like real originally human woman as she walk to the town "Rose Light" the same woman answered in same times. 


End file.
